20 Questions: KC and Jenna
by ClaireMoonlight
Summary: KC left Jenna alone after he found out she's pregnant, and now he wants to know what's going on with her. So he uses a simple approach: playing the game 20 Questions. But Jenna's answers make him realize something he didn't see before.


Jenna sat alone at The Dot, devouring French fries like she hadn't eaten in days. Her bulgy pregnant stomach stuck out against the table uncomfortably. The night before was the horrible A Night In Vegas dance, and now Jenna had a long, lonely vacation in front of her. She looked off in the distance, thinking about her child. My eyes, or KC's? She wondered. And his/her hair! Blond like mine, or dirty blond like his? Just thinking about her baby, and the fact that KC left, made her heart ache.

What had she done to deserve this? Seriously, so what if she stole KC from Clare Edwards? She had Eli now, and was much happier without KC. And Clare had forgiven her. So all bad karma had been repaid, right? So how did Jenna end up in so much trouble? Jenna glared down at her belly, but she couldn't bring herself to hate the child she was going to bring into the world, no matter how hard she tried. She stared out the window, trying to get her mind off things.

The door to The Dot opened slowly. Jenna turned quickly, and then looked away. KC was there. Her heart sank. Leave? Ignore him? Beg him to help her with the child he helped conceive? Jenna continued eating her fries, hoping KC hadn't noticed her. "Uh, hi Jenna," a timid voice greeted from behind. Jenna looked up into KC's dark eyes. Dark circles were beneath them, and his hair looked especially messy under his dark hat. He looked almost sad. Or scared. Maybe both. "What?" she snapped, not wanting to hear any of his crap.

"C-can I sit down?" he stammered. "I guess," she answered unsurely. He stumbled into the chair across from her, eyes locked on her massive stomach. "So, uh, how is he? Um, or she?" he stumbled for words, not sure what to say to her. "We're doing fine," she answered sharply. "Especially now that baby daddy's ran for the hills," she added. Pain and fear flashed across KC's face. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know how to be a father! "Jenna, I-" he started. She stood slowly, trying to steady herself. "Save it for someone that cares. I'm done talking to you," she snapped, wobbling away.

After a moment of thinking, KC jumped out of his seat and ran out of The Dot after her. "Jenna! Jenna wait!" he cried out. "Why should I?" she asked, turning towards him. "Because-" he stuttered. What was he supposed to say now? "Exactly KC. I've got nothing to say to you, you've got nothing to say to me, let's just move on," she muttered angrily, turning to walk away.

"Let's play a game!" KC suggested suddenly. "Duck, duck, goose? Ring around the rosie?" Jenna's voice dripped with sarcasm. "We're not 5 year olds, KC," KC stood in front of her, her huge stomach almost touching his flat one. "20 Questions," he answered. Jenna crossed her arms over her huge chest and made a face. "What? It's the only way I'm gonna be able to find out what's going on with you!" Jenna arched her eyebrows. "Fine." She agreed. KC bit his bottom lip.

"How are you feeling?" he asked hesitantly.

"Pregnant," she snapped back. 

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?" he continued.

There was a moment of silence.

"I think it's a boy," she responded softly. KC paused. 

"Will... will it look like me?" he asked slowly. Jenna pursed her lips.

"Probably,"

KC stared down at her stomach meaningfully. A baby boy. A look alike of himself. His heartbeat quickened. His baby boy. He snapped into high gear. 

"Do you have morning sickness?"  
"Not so much anymore," 

"When's your due date?"  
"February 1st." 

"Am I supposed to be there during the birth?"  
"Do you want to be?" 

KC just stared at Jenna. Did he want to be? He stared off in the distance thoughtfully, pushing his hands into his pockets. 

"What about Power Squad?"  
Jenna crinkled her nose. "I had to quit."

KC blinked. Jenna absolutely loved being on the Power Squad... And she gave it up. For their little mistake. 

"And your singing, do you still, like, post songs on the computer?" he asked. "Not really, all them were pretty much my ex is an ass and now I'm stuck with his baby," she answered harshly. 

"Does your family know?" Jenna kept fidgeting and touching her stomach. "Well, Kyle knows," Kyle was her older brother. 

"Should- should I tell my mom?" he asked slowly. "Not unless you want to be involved, which you obviously don't," KC frowned, suddenly disappointed with himself. 

"Are people talking about it at school?" he asked nervously. "Maybe. I'm not sure," she answered.

KC looked down into her clear, watery blue eyes and remembered why he liked her in the first place. She was unique. Carefree. Innocent. Funny. 

"Do you- Are- are you angry? Sad?" KC couldn't find the right words to say. "What I'm trying to ask is what are your, you know, emotions on this?" he asked. Jenna's hands rubbed her baby belly lightly. "Lonely, mostly." Jenna answered slowly, watching KC's face burn red with shame. "I have a question for you," Jenna spoke up. KC looked down at her.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked softly, her voice hardly above a whisper. KC looked into her watery blue eyes and knew the truth. He was wrong. Dead wrong. "I was scared," he made an excuse, of course. "So am I!" she retorted. "I- I can't be a good father. Mine was in jail when I was growing up so I didn't even have one!" KC snapped. "Yeah, well I didn't have a mother, remember?" she countered. Her mom had left the family and moved to Memphis when she was younger. "Jenna, I can't do this," he stressed. "Neither can I!" she yelled back. There was a tense moment of silence.

"If you can't do this and I can't do this, our kid's going to have a screwed up life," he commented, an attempt at dark humor. "What do you care?" she muttered. KC made a face. He couldn't ignore how much he really did care. KC attempted to adjust his black knit hat on his head. He hadn't been able to sleep a full night after he left Jenna. He'd been staying awake, wondering how Jenna was, and wondering how he could be so stupid and scared. Jenna half-smiled slightly and reached up to fix the hat dangling off his head. "Thanks," KC mumbled, a smile trying to break through his grim expression.

"I have another question," Jenna spoke up. "Yeah?" KC answered. "You- you don't- don't miss me? At all?" Jenna asked, desperate to know the truth. KC looked down at his shoes. There was a moment of silence. "Seriously, I don't even care. If you don't miss me, you don't even have to say it. Just leave me and my baby alone," Jenna snapped, turning to leave. She waddled away.

KC stood alone, watching her go. Great, he thought to himself. He'd pushed away the one person that held his life together when it was out of control. "Jenna!" he yelled, dashing after her faster than he would ever ran in basketball or football. He took her forearm softly. She turned to face him, her eyes illuminating confusion.

Swiftly and impulsively, KC leaned down and pressed his lips against hers passionately. She reacted, wrapping her arms around his neck, getting wrapped up in the kiss. Slowly, he placed his hands lightly on each side of her stomach. His tongue pushed through his lips and into her mouth. Her hands rested on his neck, then crawled up into his hair. She pulled away gingerly. "What was that?" she asked, almost giggling.

"My apology," KC answered honestly. She bit down on my bottom lip lightly, trying to hide a smile. "I forgive you," Jenna smiled. KC closed his eyes and released a sigh of relief. "Jenna?" he asked. "Yeah, KC?" she answered. His hands were  
still rubbing her stomach lightly, and her hands were still resting on his neck.

"I- I wanna be here." he said. She furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "Here. In this family. Me, you, and our son," he explained, looking down at her stomach. "Am I welcome back?" he asked timidly. She grinned. "Of course," And with that, he pulled her in for a kiss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The 20 Questions idea is NOT mine. Liekomgz inspired this, and their story called 20 Questions. Go read it! It's really good! [= Please review! I'm thinking of making this into a series, anyone interested?


End file.
